


The Initiation

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Rough Sex, Creampie, Excessive Amounts of Come, F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Rey takes seven dicks, Ritual Sex, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, force sex rituals, married rey and kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Recently married to Kylo Ren, Rey is now to be both initiated as a member of the knights and as their queen. Rey swears her devotion to her master and the knights, and they pledge their loyalty to her in the most straightforward way- a group sex ritual in their sacred temple.





	The Initiation

The bite of the cold air made Rey shudder as she took her first step inside the stone-walled temple. Usually during the day when she would sit at the front bench and meditate, the sunlight filtering through the high arched glass windows would drain any chill from the air. However, most of the important rituals of the Knights of Ren took place at night. Rey would soon be privy to many more of these secretive occasions after her membership would be confirmed that very night.

Rey swallowed as she took her place near the altar, and the six black-robed, masked figures knelt around her in deference. She could feel the weight of their stares from underneath the masks. She stood and waited as she had been instructed. She tried not to tremble too visibly. Aside from her shoes, she only wore a white robe with fabric so paper thin that the knights could certainly see most of her skin underneath it.

She glanced down at herself for a moment and confirmed that the chilled air had caused her nipples to protrude quite obscenely from underneath the garment. The only other things she wore were diamond earrings and her wedding ring.

Her marriage to the leader of the Knights of Ren had occurred over two weeks ago. However, her initiation was to wait until the night of the full moon as per the instructions of the ritual. The moon was behind her now, framed like a painting in the window above the altar housing an ancient tome of dark force rituals. It softly illuminated her frame as she stood in front of the knights, wrapped in the soft light as if she were their goddess. Rey would not just become a regular member tonight. She was attending her coronation as their queen.

Rey had spent the earlier part of the day in meditation before undertaking the more practical preparations. She shifted her stance, and the cooling lube rolling down her thighs made its presence more evident. She blushed slightly as she recalled the previous hour she had spent pleasuring herself before walking to the temple at the appointed time.

When Kylo Ren had first described the ritual to her, she had been intrigued. Her husband had looked at her cautiously, as if expecting her to slap him for even suggesting the idea. However, the idea behind the ceremony made sense to her. The knights would swear their fealty to her, and she would strengthen their ties in the Force through offering herself to them.

Rey had spent over a year studying the Force alongside the knights. She knew them all well, but the anonymity of them wearing their masks made her belly hot with delight. She looked at the cushioned platform in front of the altar with anticipation. She had tested it out the previous day to make sure she found it comfortable enough. It was long enough for her to be able to stretch out but narrow enough to be in easy reach for the knights to take their pleasure. She thought about what was about to happen and blushed even more.

The heavy doors of the temple creaked open, and Kylo Ren entered. Only Rey’s head turned to him. The knights remained obediently still.

Kylo’s black cloak swayed with each long stride towards the altar. His dark eyes raked up and down her frame. Her husband was the only one who would not wear a mask for the ritual. He smirked at her slightly. Rey realized that she had been staring at him with her lips parted, her chest heaving with eager breaths.

Kylo Ren stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Rey instinctively pressed her body closer to him.

“We are gathered here to pay homage to our new queen,” said Kylo Ren. “The Force is strong here tonight and will further strengthen the ties of our sacred knighthood.”

The knights murmured their agreement.

“Did you have any words before we begin, Rey?” said Kylo.

“Thank you for welcoming me among you,” said Rey. “I am honored to be your queen.”

Kylo Ren nodded.

“Light the candles,” he said.

The knights stood wordlessly and lighted the candles surrounding the front of the temple on either side of the altar.

“And we will remember the previously discussed protocol,” said Kylo Ren giving a sharp look to the knights. “Rey is your queen, but she is still my wife, and her cunt is off limits to everyone but me. Everywhere else is fair game.”

One of the knights coughed away a laugh. This was at least the twelfth time he had reminded them of their boundaries. None of them had any intention of trying to enrage their leader, and they were mentally prepared to stop and run for their lives if he became too jealous.

“Very well,” said Kylo Ren. “We shall begin.”

Kylo Ren gently tugged at the sash, and Rey’s robe cascaded to the floor. Rey trembled again as her body was unveiled before the knights. Kylo’s black gloves ran down the slight curve of her belly and rested on her wide hips.

“You will warm up soon enough,” he said. “Just hold on a little longer.”

Rey had stood at the front of the temple many times to read from a tome or whenever it was her turn to lead the daily meditation, but now the softly lit space seemed to be in an entirely different world. She turned her head to see all of the knights looking at her. A hot thrill ran through her body. They were there to worship her.

“Bring the oils,” Kylo Ren ordered.

Two knights stepped forward with glass vials. They poured the sweet smelling substances over her shoulders, then over her breasts and belly, and finally emptied the vials over her bottom. Kylo Ren watched the movements of the liquid and slowly massaged it into her body. Rey struggled to stifle a squeal when his gloved fingers pinched her nipples. Kylo laughed softly.

“You know that you are allowed to be as loud as you want,” said Kylo. “Only the knights have been ordered to show decorum. You may let loose as much as you want.”

Kylo kissed her neck, and Rey sighed.

“In fact,” said Kylo, his voice barely a whisper as his mouth rested by her ear. “The more you enjoy this, the more Force energy we will conjure from this ritual.

His finger brushed against her clit. The seam in his leather glove felt so tantalizing against the sensitive spot, that it was if electricity had run up her spine. He parted her folds with his other hand and pleasured her with his longest digit.

“OH FUCK KYLO!” Rey flung her head back into his chest.

“That’s more like it,” he said.

The wet flicks of his finger echoed loudly in the quiet space as Rey grew more wet.

“They’re all watching you now,” said Kylo, hotly. “And who can blame them? Look at how wet you are getting. Look at those flushed little tits.”

Rey whimpered and desperately rutted her hips against his hand.

“Look at them move up and down as you gasp for breath,” said Kylo. “And those sweet pink lips . . .You are just glorious. How could they not want to look at you?”

He curled his finger, and she climaxed with a surprised shout. He withdrew his hand, and licked the finger.

“How very lucky of them to get a taste of their queen tonight,” said Kylo.

Rey’s vision was blurred from lust, but she could see all of the knights raptly watching her. She stepped forward unsteadily, and Kylo placed a hand on her lower back to keep her from falling.

“Lay down, my queen,” said Kylo.

He helped Rey onto the soft platform that elevated her body to around waist height of the men surrounding her. Her brown hair fanned underneath her head as she settled in place. Kylo pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Rey trembled and grasped his hand.

“Are you too frightened?” said Kylo. “We do not have to continue if you cannot bear it. There are other ways to complete the ritual.”

“No,” said Rey. “I’m not afraid. I’m just so horny now that I can barely stand it.”

Kylo’s eyes glistened in anticipation.

“Then we will continue,” said Kylo.

He ran his hand down her body and parted her legs.

“Did you hear that?” said Kylo. “Your queen is in need of some attention. Now is the time to show her your devotion.”

The six knights stepped forward and surrounded the platform on each side. Out of the corners of her eyes, Rey could see their flushed dicks bounce from unfastened trousers. She did not realize she had been drooling until one of the knights wiped the side of her mouth.

Kylo did not wait for the knights to begin and had already lined up his thick girth with Rey’s glistening entrance. She moaned as he slowly pressed inside her.

As she parted her lips, two cocks brushed against her open mouth. She flicked her tongue against them. The two knights gasped in pleasure.

Rey opened her palms and closed her fingers around the cocks nudging against them. As she gripped a cock in each hand, she hollowed her cheeks and a cock slid down her throat.

On her other end, Kylo rested one of her legs over his shoulder and pounded into her. Rey’s moans were muffled from the intrusion between her lips. The knight fucking her mouth came swiftly, and as soon as she swallowed his spend, another cock took its place against her tongue.

The other knights waited patiently for one of her openings, rutting on every inch of skin on display. One of the knights dragged his dripping cock on her belly.

The knights also seemed keen to play with her breasts. One of them had removed a glove and was circling his thumb around her nipple. Another knight heatedly rutted his erection against her other breast, and was content to erupt over her chest rather than in her mouth.

Rey swallowed another mouthful of come, and the knight massaging her left tit brushed his prick against her blowjob swollen lips to take his turn in the bliss of her mouth. She looked up at him, her pupils wide with lust and flicked her tongue at his balls before he pressed inside her mouth.

She felt another knight’s hot release splash onto her belly. Hot delight swelled in her core as two pairs of hands scooped the sticky release onto her chest and groped her breasts relentlessly. The sharp pinches on her nipples only heightened the sensation of Kylo’s member stretching her open. Another knight grunted as he climaxed in Rey’s fist.

Her husband’s breathing quickened as he got closer to his peak. The knights continued to play with her body as they eagerly waited for their master to finish. While her pussy was off limits for them, there was still another delightful spot which they would be permitted to explore. Only the knight who was blissfully thrusting down Rey’s throat did not have his eyes on Kylo’s movements.

Rey’s toes curled as Kylo brushed against that perfect spot inside of her. Combined with the hands of the Knights of Ren all over her, and the salty taste filling her mouth, Rey’s body seized up. Her frenzied cry was muffled from the cock against her tongue; however, her climax was made quite evident from the heavy stream of liquid that splattered Kylo’s trousers.

“Oh Rey, you are such a good girl,” said Kylo, panting for breath as he neared his climax. “You just love to be the center of attention, don’t you?”

She wet his thigh again, and he laughed darkly.

“I’m going to fill your cunt to the brim with my come, and then we’ll spread those pretty ass cheeks for the knights to have their turn,” said Kylo.

Rey felt as if her heart might burst from her chest as it pounded in anticipation. It felt so good to lay back and let Kylo and his knights use her for pleasure. They had sworn to protect her, and she knew she was safe. She could surrender herself completely to the intense carnal delights that were yet to come.

When Kylo climaxed, the other knights backed away. He brought his lips to hers, tasting the release of his knights on her tongue. Rey wound her fingers tightly in his wavy black hair.

“Mmm,” she moaned against his mouth.

He rutted into her a few more times until he was spent. When he withdrew, a sparkling trail connected the tip of his cock with her dripping opening. Kylo’s dark eyes gazed at her with admiration. He rubbed her belly soothingly.

“You’re so good to us,” he said with unfiltered adoration in his voice. “So perfect for me.”

“And you’re so good to me, my master,” said Rey, her eyes half-closed in lust. “I want you to show them who I belong to.”

Kylo’s eyes widened eagerly at these words. The knights took a step back, not wanting to intrude a moment too soon. They knew that they were only permitted to touch Rey as a part of the ritual, and they also knew from experience how possessive their master was over the beautiful woman. The knights felt privileged be able to watch the intimate interaction and would wait patiently for Kylo to invite them to rejoin.

“Then I am happy to give a demonstration if that is what pleases you, my queen,” said Kylo.

“It would please me very much, my master,” said Rey.

Kylo tucked his cock away before he helped her to her feet and walked her to the side of the pedestal. He moved a cushion to her head and placed another beneath her belly to help her comfortably display her bottom. He pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth and stroked her back.

“Still alright?” he asked so softly that only she could hear it.

Rey knew she could still back out now, and Kylo would put an end to it, easily portraying it as him becoming too jealous rather than forcing Rey to admit to being uncomfortable. She appreciated him even more for that, but she was keen to continue with the promised events.

“Yes,” she said. “I want you to spank me really hard and then let them fuck me.”

“Fuck,” said Kylo. “My sweet thing.”

Kylo circled the pedestal to where her rear was elevated. The flickering candles illuminated her pale flesh. He removed his gloves and massaged her fleshy bottom. Rey arched her back eagerly.

“You are our queen,” said Kylo. “But tell the knights who your master is.”

“You are,” Rey sighed.

Kylo squeezed her roughly.

“I don’t think they could hear you,” said Kylo. “Tell them who you belong to.”

SMACK!

The sound echoed loudly in the still temple as he brought his hand down hard. Her flesh jiggled and a red spot bloomed where he had struck her. Kylo was mesmerised by the lovely sight for a moment. Only Rey’s voice brought him out of the trance.

“I BELONG TO KYLO REN!” Rey cried out. “YOU ARE MY MASTER!”

“Fuck yes, I am,” said Kylo.

He struck the other side even harder.

SMACK!

“OH KYLO!”

SMACK! SMACK!”

“I’M YOURS!”

SMACK!

“DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ME!”

“Fuck, you’re getting me hard again,” said Kylo.

“Then fuck me again while you’re spanking me,” said Rey, looking longingly over her shoulder at him.

Kylo opened his trousers. His previous release was still dripping from her, and he easily pressed back inside the familiar space. Rey bit down on her lip.

She glanced over at the Knights of Ren, and they were unabashedly jerking off as they watched their leader take his pleasure with Rey.

Kylo thrust deeply in her, and then spanked her again.

“What am I going to do with you?” said Kylo, blissfully.

SMACK!

“I can feel you clench around me everytime I bring my hand down on this perfect ass,” said Kylo.

SMACK!

Kylo released a love sick moan.

“You feel so good inside of me,” said Rey, her eyes watering.

SMACK! SMACK!

Her ass was bright red. Rey’s body tingled from the combination of pleasure and pain.

“Gonna come soon,” said Rey, urgently. “Please be rough!”

“Fuck, Rey,” Kylo gasped.

He gripped her sore bottom, and pounded into her so hard that the pedestal shook. The temple was heavy with the smell of burning candles, massage oils, and pure sex. The release of a few of the knights splattered on the floor. Rey cried out as she reached her peak. Kylo grunted and filled Rey’s insides again.

He collapsed over her for a moment and paused to regain his breath. Then he moved to sit next to her on the cushions. Kylo looked at her flushed body and massaged her red bottom. He looked back to the knights mischievously.

“Your queen has a surprise for you,” he said to his knights. “Come look.”

The knights stepped closer again, and Kylo spread Rey’s buttcheeks. A jeweled buttplug was nestled between them. Some of the knights audibly gasped underneath their masks.

“She put in a lot of effort to get ready for you,” said Kylo. “So make sure not to disappoint her.”

Kylo handed a jar of lube to one of the knights.

“Form a line on both ends,” said Kylo, darkly.

Three of the knights walked around to the side where her head rested. The other three watched as Kylo gently pulled the plug out of her. Rey whimpered softly. The first knight lubed up his shaft and pressed slowly into her ass. Rey opened her mouth expectantly, and welcomed another cock between her lips.

Kylo stroked her back and looked at her with admiration.

“What a generous queen we have,” said Kylo. “You will have to make sure not to let her down.”

The knight gripping her ass, fucked her slowly until the wiggles of her hips urged him to go faster. The knight in her mouth did not last long. Rey had become an expert at taking it down the throat from practicing on Kylo’s impressive equipment. When he finished, he joined the line waiting for a turn in her ass.

“You will come on her back when you are finished down there,” said Kylo watching the cock slide in and out of her bottom.

The knight shakily pulled out and emptied his cock at the base of her spine.

“Such a good girl,” said Kylo, looking down at Rey.

Kylo pressed some more lube into her ass before letting the next knight step forward. Rey smacked her lips around the next cock as she wiggled her ass. Her eyes rolled back in delight at the sharp stretch of the knight’s intrusion.

After a few more mouthfuls of come went to her belly, Rey looked at Kylo, her head dizzy with lust.

“Kylo,” she said, come dripping from the corners of her lips. “If you put me on my side you can give it to me in the pussy while one of the knights takes my ass.”

Kylo licked his lips. “Would you like that?”

She nodded. The room buzzed with a debauched energy. Rey felt high from the desire radiating from Kylo and the knights. Rey had never felt anything like it before. She wanted to take all of it. She wanted to reach the height of this intense energy that she felt was just so close to her grasp.

Kylo turned her on her side with her knees bent.

“You wish shall be our command,” said Kylo.

One of the knights held her leg straight in the air. Kylo gently pressed his erection inside of her cunt. Rey sighed.

“You have such a nice cock, Kylo,” said Rey, her mind having reached an unfiltered state where she voiced her every thought.

Then one of the knights carefully maneuvered himself next to Kylo, and slowly pressed his shaft inside Rey’s other hole.

“Ooo,” said Rey. “That one is still nice and big too.”

Kylo chuckled.

“How about one for my mouth?” said Rey. “And someone else mess with my tits.”

“Our sweet, greedy queen,” said Kylo fondly.

The knights happily obliged her command. Kylo and the knight steadily rutted into her at a similar pace while Rey noisily worked her mouth around the knight gripping her hair. The other knights reached for every inch of skin they could get their hands on. Her breasts were tugged, and her nipples twisted in opposite directions. A cock had even managed to find room to rut against her belly.

Her eyes watered from the cock down her throat, and her legs shook from her holes being stuffed full and fucked at the same time. Kylo brushed her clit with his fingers, and the knight pounding her ass roughly groped her butt. Rey felt as if she would go mad from pure ecstacy.

“It looks like she’s getting close,” said Kylo.

Rey moved her head from the cock in her mouth, and looked over her shoulder. She met Kylo’s gaze, and the raw power in his eyes was too much for her to bear in her heightened state. Rey knew that no matter how many times the knights had took pleasure from her body that night, she was still Kylo’s and Kylo’s alone.

 _And I’m yours._ His voice spoke to her through the Force.

Rey climaxed with a shuddering gasp. The knights swiftly backed away from her, whether they had finished or not. Rey arched her spine in bliss, and Kylo filled her for a third time that night. He kissed the side of her mouth, undeterred by the excess saliva and come running down her chin.

“You’ve done so well,” he whispered softly.

Rey beamed from his praise.

“Thank you,” she said. “There is just one thing left now.”

Rey flipped over to her rest on her back, arms behind her head, grinning widely from the post-orgasmic high rushing through her veins. Globs of Kylo’s release plopped from her hole onto the soft fabric between her thighs.

“I think it is time for the knights to anoint their queen,” she said flirtatiously.

Kylo grinned darkly. “You heard her.”

The knights eagerly worked their fists over their shafts and stepped close to Rey. She widened her mouth and one of the knights aimed for her tongue. She laid back as they coated every inch of her body with their tokens of affection.

She closed her eyes, catching her breath, and the men stared at her in awe. The moonlight glistened in the pearl-colored trails covering her flushed skin.

Kylo moved to the altar and retrieved a diamond encrusted tiara. He helped her sit up and gently placed it in her hair. Rey shivered slightly, this time not from the chill but from the energy radiating in the space. She opened her eyes and the knights were bowing on one knee before her.

“Now you will swear your loyalty to your queen,” said Kylo. “Your lives are bound to her, and you will live or die as she sees fit. You will defer to her wisdom and obey her commands. Do you swear this sacred vow?”

“Aye, we swear, my lord!” The knights took the vow in unison.

Rey felt the energy around them vibrate from the conviction in their voices. She felt her power merge with theirs. She suddenly felt unstoppable.

“It feels good doesn’t it?” said Kylo, smiling at her expression.

“Yes, it does,” said Rey.

“And now what should we do with all this power?” asked Kylo.

Rey sat up straight on the pedestal, looking more regal in nothing but a crown and covered in come than most queens looked in full formal attire.

“I have seen us achieving something truly spectacular in my dreams,” said Rey. “And now I believe those dreams will come true.”

Kylo brushed her hair aside and rested his head on her shoulder. His dark eyes were magnetic with power and devotion.

“Tell us everything, my queen,” said Kylo. “And we will start tonight.”

She spoke, and Kylo and the knights hung on to her every word.


End file.
